


Quintessential Harmony

by Squiddles66



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddles66/pseuds/Squiddles66
Summary: You’re a talented pianist and no thanks to your parents you wouldn’t have gotten this talented if they didn’t drill you every second of your childhood to practice.Due to unfortunate events, you began to pursue other paths in your life. Thanks to your best friend Malik —who’s a roadie— for scoring you a job with him working with the Swedish band Ghost.This may be a setback in the eyes of others, considering your previous job, but to you, it’s way more amazing than any job you could think of. This job is something you missed all your life, appreciation, a choice and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself, “not going to lie I feel like writing an Omega fic,” later that day I was watching a video and I got hit by the idea bus. So here I am.

I’m just your average girl, in an average apartment, with an average career. An occupation that my family insisted that I should pursue. I didn’t get much of a chance to have my own opinion on things at the time because by the age of five my parents had me spend several hours on piano practices. A normal five-year-old would be spending those hours running amuck. 

However, if you lived in a household like I did you’d quickly change those childish behaviours. I wasn’t quite aware as a child what my parents were doing to me mentally. At first, I thought it’ll be cool to be able to play the piano and follow in the footsteps of my parents, but it quickly became a chore for me so I lost heart for it. I continued to do it to make my parents proud and save myself the suffering of hearing those three words; you disappoint me.

When I was twenty my parents had died to cancer, they both passed peacefully in their sleep. The one thing I would be envious of them is how much they loved each other vigorously. My father was the first one to get diagnosed with cancer, a month later my mother followed with him. At this point, I’d followed in my parent’s footsteps and they stopped working at a certain degree. Eventually, the cancer became too much and there was nothing the hospital could do. Sadly, my current job wasn’t enough to care for my parents so I worked a second job at a record store, where I met my best friend Malik.

I never told my parents about having to take a second job, I surely didn’t want to tell them it was a record store. I wanted something fresh, something new and exciting. I spent years so shut off from the world of music, there is so much to explore and it bothered me that my parents robbed me off this. 

The day I woke up to find my parents dead in their bed was something —even to this day— I couldn’t really describe how I felt, even years of psychology couldn’t quite put into words what went through my head that day. If anything, I think I do know but I don’t think I want to recall what it was.

I spent the next couple of months dealing with legal information in regards to my parent’s will. I am an only child; my parent’s parents aren’t alive and they don’t have any brothers and sister. So, it was up to me to deal with what left of them.

The items my parents left behind in my possession is the apartment that they bought as an investment property, which I now live in. Also in my ownership, my mother’s jet black piano that my father bought her as a wedding proposal. Finally, a letter from my parents, which would be the most important item I would ever own.

_To Our Dear Sweetheart,_

_We are terribly sorry that we didn’t let you guide your own future, we started to see that we pushed you to the point where it became an inconvenience for you. We are still so very proud of you that you still wished to fulfil our dreams, but really, I suppose we did this because we wanted to be where you are today. We wished we had parents that pushed us._

_However, we see how wrong we were to do such a thing to you. We knew you started to take a second job at the record store, and we saw how happy you were to be in a different environment._

_All the things you’ve learnt about piano we are happy for you to forget if that’s something your heart desires._

_We would always be watching over you and no matter what you plan to do with your life, we will always be proud of you._

_We love you so dearly,_

_Love Mum and Dad._

 

After everything was finalised and the pieces are in my custody, I carried out my life like usual. I continued to work the two jobs, even though I didn’t need to, I didn’t have the heart to leave any of them. My job as a composer is pretty much the only thing I have left tied to my parents. The job was giving me grief but I wasn’t ready to move on yet.

This went on for a couple of years and soon enough I began to deteriorate. Malik watched this happened to me and he couldn’t stand to see me like this any longer.

“I have a proposition for you, I’m starting to see that things aren’t going as well as you thought they were. You need a change of paths and I may have something that’ll help.” Malik says to me while we were on a break at work, “I also have been working two jobs, selling records and working as a roadie. I got offered a full-time position and I said I’d do it on one condition if they let me bring you also.” Malik pauses for a moment, “they agreed.”

It was as if I was waiting for a moment like this to come along. I didn’t even hesitate or think about it, I just said yes to doing it. The next coming weeks I spent organising everything I needed because Malik and I weren’t just your typical roadies, we tour with bands. The band we’re lucky enough to ensure their equipment is perfect is the Swedish band Ghost.

Now here I am today, running around the stage preparing the gear for tonight’s show. I finally feel contempt with who I am and where my life is heading. As I stand on the stage and look out I feel like this is exactly where I am supposed to be.


End file.
